


[Podfic] Fever Dreams

by yourlibrarian



Series: Podfic Collection [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: This story is set during the S2 episode "Killed by Death," after Giles burns down the factory but before the vampires move into the mansion. There's a bad flu going around Sunnydale, and Spike apparently is not immune. Maybe Drusilla made him wrong. (But she thinks he's just perfect.)





	[Podfic] Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fever Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108329) by [Shadowscast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast). 



> Originally recorded 24 November 2011

**Author** : Shadowscast  
**Performer** : yourlibrarian  
**Fandom** : Buffyverse  
**Length** : 27:43 minutes

**Stream or Download** : [at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-690224014/fever-dreams)


End file.
